The present invention relates to a one-package oxidation hair dye composition using uricase. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition which is better in the use feeling and the handling property and which has the excellent dyeing effects to hair.
In previous oxidation hair dyes, color development was performed by mixing a first solution containing an oxidation dye and a second solution containing an oxidizing agent immediately before use, and oxidation-polymerizing the oxidation dye. However, since the oxidizing agent greatly damages hair due to its strong oxidizing force, in order to solve such the problems, the present inventors paid attention to the mild oxidizing action of enzymes and proposed a hair dye composition which contains a dielectron transfer oxidase as an acceptor and its donor as a substrate, and utilized the oxidation of an oxidation dye by the enzymatic oxidation reaction for hair dyeing (JP-A 63-246313). When this invention is used, since an oxidation reaction occurs first by the contact of the composition with oxygen, a one-package oxidation hair dye was obtainable by blocking oxygen from the composition.
Thereafter, we studied extensively, as a result, a hair dye composition having improved stability with uricase, and more practicability was obtained by selecting a combination of certain ingredients regarding uricase in the hair dye composition of JP-A 63-246313 (JP-A 8-217652).
However, a one-package oxidation hair dye using uricase has a problem that uric acid, which is a substrate for uricase, is difficult to dissolve. In order to solve this problem, the present inventors proposed the technology of solubilizing uric acid (JP-A 10-298027). Since when this invention is used, uric acid can be solubilized instead of being dispersed, resulting in more excellent hair dyeing properties relative to before, even when the dye concentration was lowered.
However, there was a problem that in the one-package oxidation hair dye using such solubilizing techniques, the amount of generated hydrogen peroxide was small compared with the previous two-package oxidation hair dye. This resulted in the dyeing properties being weak, even though damage to the hair was alleviated.
The present inventors studied extensively and found that the hair dyeing properties not satisfied can be improved by incorporating a post-foaming agent. Although there are a number of applications relating to post-foaming compositions (see JP-A 6-93126, JP-A 7-163861, JP-A9-077629, JP-A 9-077630 and JP-A 10-316532), since an oxidation hair dye is usually in a two-package form, mixing is necessary immediately before use, and it is difficult to obtain the post-foaming property. A one-package oxidation hair dye can first give the post-foaming property.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition that contains uricase, uric acid, an oxidation dye, and a post-foaming agent.
The characteristics of the post-foaming property are as follows: A post foaming composition is gel-like immediately after it is applied onto the hair, but foams on the whole hair after spreading, such as with a brush or the like. The areas of hair containing the oxidation hair dye are then easily recognized, and the oxidation hair dye has excellent feel and handling properties. For example, the oxidation hair dye does not run off the hair.
Uricase contained in the one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention is an oxidase, also called uric acid oxidase, and is a dielectron transfer oxidase contained in the liver, kidney, spleen and the like of mammals, but not primates. The concentration of uricase to be contained in the hair dye composition is in a range of 100 to 50,000 I.U./100 g, preferably 1,000 to 30,000 I.U./100 g. When the content is less than 100 I.U./100 g, a sufficient hair dyeing effect cannot be obtained. On the other hand, even when the uricase concentration exceeds 50,000 I.U./100 g, the hair dyeing effect is not further increased. Accordingly, it is not advantageous in view of the costs to exceed 50,000 I.U./100 g. As used herein, the unit for enzyme activity xe2x80x9cI.U.xe2x80x9d represents an international unit and corresponds to an amount of the enzyme activity which converts 1 xcexcmol uric acid into a product for 1 minute under the conditions of 25xc2x0 C. and pH 8.5.
Uric acid, which is a substrate for uricase, is also an essential ingredient in the one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention. In the oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention, an oxidation dye is polymerized in hair to produce a pigment and dye hair by an enzymatic oxidation reaction. The enzymatic oxidation reaction involves reacting uricase with uric acid, where the uric acid is a substrate as a donor under suitable use conditions. As used herein, xe2x80x9curic acidxe2x80x9d includes its salt. The content of the uric acid in the oxidation hair dye composition is preferably 0.1 to 5.0% by weight. When the content of uric acid, which is a donor, is less than the above range, a sufficient dyeing effect cannot be obtained, and when the content is greater than the above range, the dyeing effect is not further increased as in the case of the enzyme.
Further, in the one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention, a post-foaming agent is also an essential ingredient. The post-foaming agent used in the present invention has a boiling point of not higher than 40xc2x0 C. Examples of post foaming agents include aliphatic hydrocarbons such as propane, i-butane, n-butane, pentane, isopentane and the like, dimethyl ether and divinyl ether. The content of the post-foaming agent in the oxidation hair dye composition is suitably 0.1 to 10.0% by weight, preferably, 0.5 to 3.0% by weight. When the content of the post-foaming agent is less than 0.1% by weight, a sufficient post-foaming property cannot be obtained in some cases. Conversely, when the content exceeds 10.0% by weight, foaming occurs immediately, and a better post-foaming property cannot be obtained in some cases.
In the one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention, its pH is adjusted to 7.5 to 9.5. Examples of pH adjusting agents which can be used in the present invention are basic amine agents such as monoethanolamine (MEA), diethanolamine (DEA), triethanolamine (TEA), 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol (AMP), 2-amino-2-methyl-1,3-propanediol (AMPD), monoisopropanolamine (MIPA), and tetrakis(2-hydroxyisopropyl)ethylenediamine (TE). These basic agents can be used alone or in combination with each other. Inorganic alkali agents, such as ammonia, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the like can also be used.
In the present composition, the kind and amount of the oxidation dye are not particularly limited and can be selected from known ones. For example, the following oxidation dyes may be used in an appropriate amount: 5-aminoorthocresol, 3,3xe2x80x2-iminodiphenol, 2,4-diaminophenol hydrochloride, 2,5-diaminotoluene hydrochloride, paraphenylenediamine hydrochloride, N-phenylpara-phenylenediamine hydrochloride, metaphenylenediamine hydrochloride, ortho-aminophenol, catechol, N-phenylparaphenylenediamine acetate, 2,6-diamino-pyridine, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, diphenylamine, toluene-2,5-diamine, toluene-3,4-diamine, xcex1-naphthol, paraaminophenol, paraphenylene-diamine, paramethylaminophenol, hydroquinone, pyrogallol, N-phenylpara-phenylenediamine, phloroglucin, metaaminophenol, metaphenylenediamine, 5-aminoorthocresol sulfate, orthoaminophenol sulfate, orthochloropara-phenylenediamine sulfate, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylamine sulfate, 2,4-diaminophenol sulfate, 2,5-diaminotoluene sulfate, paraaminophenol sulfate, paraphenylene-diamine sulfate, paramethylaminophenol sulfate, metaaminophenol sulfate, metaphenylenediamine sulfate, 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol hydrochloride, or 5-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-2-methylphenol described in Japanese Standards of Quasi-drug Ingredients (published by THE YAKUJI NIPPO LIMITED, edited by Society of Japanese Pharmacopoeia, supervised by Pharmaceuticals and Cosmetics Division, Pharmaceutical Affairs Bureau, Ministry of Health and Welfare on June, 1991). Further, 2,2xe2x80x2-[(4-aminophenyl)imino]bisethanol can also be used in an appropriate amount.
In addition, direct dyes such as 2-amino-4-nitrophenol, 2-amino-5-nitrophenol, 1-amino-4-methylaminoanthraquinone, nitroparaphenylenediamine hydrochloride, 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone, nitroparaphenylenediamine, picramic acid, sodium picramate, 2-amino-5-nitrophenol sulfate, resorcinol, nitroparaphenylenediamine sulfate, paranitroorthophenyleneediamine sulfate, para-nitrometaphenylenediamine sulfate and the like which are usually used together with an oxidation dye can be included in the composition of the invention. Preferable oxidation dyes used in the present composition are paraphenylenediamine and its salt, paraaminophenol, orthoaminophenol, metaaminophenol, paranitroorthophenylenediamine, 2,6-diaminopyridine, resorcinol, orthoaminophenol, and metaphenylenediamine hydrochloride. These dyes can be used alone or in combination thereof.
The one-package post-foaming oxidation hair dye composition of the present invention can be applied to previous oxidation hair dyes using a dielectron transfer oxidase and a substrate and further including a post-foaming agent. Examples of such oxidation hair dyes are oxidation hair dyes described in WO98/55083, WO99/17720, WO99/17721, WO99/17722, WO99/17723, WO99/17724, WO99/17725, WO99/17726, WO99/17727, WO99/17728, WO99/17729, WO99/17730, WO99/17731, WO99/17732, WO99/17733, JP-A 63-246313, JP-A 8-217652, JP-A 10-298027, and JP-A 11-012153.